gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Rachel Relationship
The Quinn-Rachel Relationship, most commonly known as Faberry and sometimes Quinchel or Quachel, was the once antagonistic, but now a very friendly and close relationship between Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. They start a tentative friendship towards the later part of Season Two and grow closer in Season Three. Overview At the start of the series, Rachel and Quinn represent a total clash of worlds; Quinn is a mean and stereotypical popular cheerleader, while Rachel is an unpopular, talented singer slash self-conscious diva. Even before Glee Club, they are seen arguing and Quinn often makes fun of of Rachel, but when Rachel falls for Quinn's boyfriend, Finn Hudson, things take a turn for the worst, as Finn is also noticeably interested in Rachel. They show a slight bit of friendship when Rachel talks to Quinn in the episode Vitamin D, where Rachel asks Quinn to come back to glee rehearsals and tells her that she has a good singing voice. Quinn also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom. Rachel and Finn had been interested in each other quietly (they even shared two kisses) until Quinn reveals to Finn that she is pregnant. Quinn claimed that the baby was Finn's even though they did not even have sex. Secretly, the baby is Puck's, who starts to fall for Quinn. In the episode Sectionals, Rachel is curious when Quinn falls in Glee Club rehearsal after both Finn and Puck rush to Quinn's aid. Rachel was also the one to tell Finn]] that Quinn's baby isn't his, but Puck's, which leads him to break up with her. During Finn's confrontation with both Quinn and Puck, Rachel shows obvious signs of regret when Quinn begins to stare at her but it is unclear whether this is towards her faltering relationship with the rest of the glee club or her regret towards making Quinn's life even more difficult. .]] Ever since, they seemed to ignore each other, but in Britney/Brittany, Rachel (who is now dating Finn) who is insecure about Finn's feelings for her, sends Quinn to check if Finn still has feelings for her. In the episode The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn and Finn shared a kiss. As a result Quinn started dating Finn again, but he broke up with her in Funeral due to having stronger feelings for Rachel. This is not seen as a point of conflict between the two girls, however; in The Purple Piano Project Quinn (with a new bad-girl look) does not seem angry at Rachel in any way when she tries to talk Quinn back into rejoining Glee. When Quinn chooses to go back to her normal self (even if it is secretly just to regain custody of Beth) she seems to be getting on well with Rachel. They dance together during Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) and Quinn offers Rachel some friendly advice in The First Time, along with the rest of the glee girls. In Hold on to Sixteen, Rachel convinces Quinn to drop her plan to get Beth back. When Quinn thanks Rachel for it they regard each other as "kind of friends". In Michael they have grown closer with Quinn being the first person Rachel told about Finn's proposal, and Rachel being the first to know about Quinn's Yale acceptance. By Goodbye, the two are best friends, promising to visit eachother after graudation and even purchasing special train passes for this purpose. Episodes Season One Pilot During the episode, Quinn calls Rachel 'Ru-paul', mocking her. There is a small clip of Rachel's Myspace video of On My Own, where the Cheerios are laughing and Quinn posts mean comments. Rachel shows dislike, shock and disgust when she finds out that Quinn is dating her crush, Finn. In an uncut version of this episode Quinn, along with Santana, mocks Rachel, sarcastically saying "Getting ready for the tranny prom, Rachel?" in a school bathroom. Showmance In this episode, Quinn confronts Rachel angrily, calling her "Man hands", and telling her to stay away from Finn, as she's jealous (or perhaps threatened) by her and Finn spending so much time together. Rachel just laughs at her, and says "every day, glee status is going up, and yours is going down. Deal with it." This makes Quinn look uncomfortable and somewhat worried. That is, until Rachel gets slushied by Puck and an unknown student, Quinn laughs cruelly at her. During the performance of Push It, when Rachel and Finn dance together, Quinn looks upset. This shows yet more jealous feelings from Quinn to Rachel. To keep a eye on Rachel and Finn, Quinn joins the Glee Club. When Rachel finds out Quinn has joined Glee (along with Santana and Brittany), Rachel is upset, especially when she finds out that Quinn is being awarded the lead solo instead of her. This prompts her to sing the song Take a Bow, to express her feelings about the situation. Acafellas Quinn and Santana trick Rachel into upsetting/insulting Mr. Schuester and then hiring Dakota Stanley, part of an evil plan created by Sue to destroy the Glee Club. Preggers Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel when she requests to sing a solo from West Side Story. The Rhodes Not Taken During Mercedes' high note in Somebody to Love, Rachel's foot purposely taps Quinn's. Before the song, when Rachel offers to take April's place, Quinn reminds her that she doesn't know the choreography. Vitamin D Rachel is the only one who seems concerned about Quinn when she doesn't show up for rehearsals. She's also the only one who asks where she is. Rachel even asks Quinn to come back to Glee rehearsals and whilst Rachel is talking to Quinn, she tells her that she doesn't hate her and even remarks that Quinn is a good singer. Quinn also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom, but sounds sorry about it. Throwdown Rachel confronts Quinn about being a spy for Sue. This angers Quinn and causes her to sing You Keep Me Hangin' On. Later, Quinn becomes frustrated and jealous when Rachel sings a duet with Finn (No Air), causing her to snap by saying, "What do you expect us to do? Just sit back here and sway like props?" Finn tells Quinn "I wish you were more like Rachel." This upsets Quinn, and she tells him if he cheats on her, to just not do it with Rachel. In the end of the episode, after it is revealed that Sue knows about Quinn's pregnancy, Rachel leads the glee club in Keep Holding On for Quinn. Wheels Finn is helping Rachel fix her wheelchair, when Quinn storms in. Rachel offers to leave, but Quinn tells her to stay because she needs a witness. After the Proud Mary performance, Quinn looks at Rachel lovingly. Ballad During Endless Love, Quinn looks annoyed and territorial when Finn looks at Rachel's bottom. Hairography Quinn, (in her plan to get closer to Puck) suggests Kurt gives Rachel a make over because she doesn't want the judges at sectionals to knock Rachel down, but actually she is only using Rachel. Sectionals Rachel tells Finn about Quinn lying to him but when Quinn finds out Rachel was the one who told him she told her "You just did what I was too afraid to do." Rachel apologizes for hurting her like that, and admits to her it was just so Finn would be free to date her. Rachel also admitted she thought Finn should know the truth because he was becoming too invested in the baby. She also offers if she'll like to beat her up (provided she avoids her nose). Quinn, however, doesn't and tells her it's okay. When New Directions sings My Life Would Suck Without You and they're doing halos over one another's heads, Quinn makes one over Rachel's head. The Power of Madonna Quinn is seen drawing Rachel in her notebook, in a comical, mocking style. Rachel notices the picture, and looks hurt. Note that Quinn's drawing has hearts around it. Rachel then goes on to confide in Quinn and the glee girls, asking them for advice with her incident involving Jesse. Quinn listens, and then says sharply "Please, your grossing out my baby!" Bad Reputation Quinn gives Rachel minus 5 on the Glist. She also tries to frame the Glist on Rachel, saying "It was Rachel! I was kinda a bitch to her...." Dream On While talking to Jesse , Rachel is worried that if she finds out who her real mother is that she'll just be "some teenage trollop" like Quinn . .]] Theatricality Along with Mercedes, Quinn accompanies Rachel to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, even though she was raging off pregnancy hormones and thought it might get them into jail. Quinn sharply tells Rachel to come back when she leaves to approach Shelby, concerned for her. Funk Rachel is the only member of New Directions who is absent in It's a Man's Man's Man's World. This is probably because she is sad for her rupture with Jesse. Journey When Quinn is rushed to the hospital to deliver Beth, Rachel is the only New Directions member to stay at the Regionals competition. Rachel seems to be well informed though, knowing that Quinn had a beautiful baby girl in her conversation with Shelby, when the rest of the team is still away. Season Two Britney/Brittany Rachel (who is now dating Finn) is insecure about Finn's feelings for her and sends Quinn to ask him out to see if he still has feelings for Quinn. Quinn does this despite the fact she is not over Finn. Grilled Cheesus Quinn and Rachel with Mercedes are taking turns singing religious songs for Burt Hummel, who is in a coma, before Kurt asks them to go away. Duets Rachel convinced Quinn to perform a duet with Sam, Lucky, after Quinn initially declined the offer. Quinn was able to see that Rachel had an ulterior motive, though Rachel declined the fact. Quinn said she "seriously wanted to punch both of you" after Rachel and Finn's duet of With You I'm Born Again. Rachel voted for Quinn in the duet competition, which resulted in Quinn and Sam, winning the dinner at Breadstix. Furt Rachel enlisted Quinn's help, along with Brittany and Tina's, to rally their football team member boyfriends to help protect Kurt from Dave Karofsky. Quinn states that she isn't dating Sam, and by doing this Rachel "personally just set the feminist movement back fifty years". Special Education Rachel for the first time in person insults Quinn by referring to her and Sam as "Ken and Barbie" She is also genuinely outraged when she finds out that Quinn is getting a solo for sectionals, and she is not. Quinn backfires by saying "You know, you used to be just sorta unlikable, but now I want to punch you every time you open your mouth!" They apparently make up by the end of the episode because Quinn and Rachel are seen holding hands and laughing together in the episode during The Dog Days Are Over. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Will says the Cheerios have to choose between the cheerleading competition and the glee half time show, Rachel says that Quinn is obviously going to choose the Cheerios. Quinn initially does. Comeback Quinn is one of the glee girls, along with Santana and Tina, that began dressing in a similar style to Rachel, believing it was Brittany's wardrobe choice. When Rachel confronts them about it, Quinn questions why Rachel wants to hurt "poor, sweet Brittany". Note when Quinn says to Sam that she has a thing for wearing her boyfriend's shirts she is dressed as Rachel. Blame It on the Alcohol Rachel greets Quinn at her party calling her 'girlfriend' in a friendly manner, clearly forgetting Quinn and Finn's kiss. Despite seeing Sam and Santana kiss, Quinn tells Rachel she is having a great time. Sexy In Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), when Holly Holliday points at them, they look at each other as if they're silently agreeing to join her in singing. They are the only members of the Celibacy Club in the beginning of the episode, and along with Emma, Carl and Puck sing Afternoon Delight together. Original Song Quinn agrees with Rachel when she wants to do original songs. This is because Quinn wants to keep Finn and win Prom Queen, and thinks that by befriending Rachel she can keep Rachel away from Finn. She tells Rachel that she's going to go to New York and become famous, while Quinn and Finn stay in Lima. This upsets Rachel causing her to cry and write Get It Right. Quinn appears jealous by the look Finn is giving Rachel while she's is performing Get It Right. Later on, she like everyone votes for Rachel as MVP, and is seen clapping for her. It was revealed later due to leaked script, that Quinn and Rachel wrote Loser Like Me. There were also about 3-4 cut scene containing them interacting: Source #Rachel singing Back in my Arms and Quinn hating it. #Quinn telling Rachel she's so much more because she's an artist and she doesn't need the burden of a relationship. #Rachel saying she was thinking of getting a nose job and Quinn telling her not to. The scene ends with Quinn and Rachel holding hands and Quinn saying "Remember when we used to hate each other?" #Quinn and Rachel talking after Rachel wins MVP, Quinn saying that Rachel needed a little pushing to write the song. The original ending was Rachel and Quinn talking. A Night of Neglect Rachel is asked by Quinn and Finn to take care of the performer's, mainly Mercedes', demands for the benefit concert, because she is so talented. Rachel states it is slightly insensitive of them to flaunt their dating in her face, to which Quinn replies with "Finntastic". When Rachel protests against Sunshine being able to perform, Quinn brings up the fact that they said exactly the same thing about Jesse last year. Rachel replies they were previously right. Born This Way Quinn and Rachel sang a mash-up duet of I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. Rachel considers getting a nose job, and says she wants to make it like Quinn's which, Quinn seems to be honored about. When they are at the doctor's, Rachel addresses Quinn as her 'friend' to the doctor and also tells Quinn she had her vote for prom queen. After their duet together, Rachel looks at Quinn and seems to be envious of her looks, possibly because she thinks they're why Quinn got Finn in the first place. Later in a conversation with Finn, Quinn is questioned by him on why she is offerering her nose to Rachel. Quinn replied that Rachel asked her for her help, and she's giving it to her. Quinn makes this seem as if she's acting in Rachel's best interest. Rumours After Quinn and Finn's performance of I Don't Want To Know, Rachel states she liked Quinn's performance of Lucky with Sam better. Quinn accuses Rachel of wanting Finn to sing with herself, and when Rachel doesn't disagree Quinn says no more Finn and Rachel duets. This is because Quinn doesn't trust Rachel with Finn. After Rachel's solo of Go Your Own Way, which Quinn assumes is for Finn, Quinn confronts Rachel on singing a love song to her guy. Rachel then calls her a hypocrite because Rachel believes Quinn is cheating on Finn with Sam. Prom Queen Quinn slaps Rachel, blaming her for Jesse and Finn getting tossed out of prom, and Quinn not winning Prom Queen. Right after slapping Rachel, Quinn apologizes to Rachel, who seems to be fine with the drama at hand. The two begin to comfort each other, Rachel tells Quinn she'll go far in life with or without her looks. Quinn compares herself to Rachel in a way that she says she's nothing like her, she's scared. Rachel says she shouldn't be. The two then return to Prom to support Kurt. New York Earlier in the episode, Quinn is upset that Finn dumped her because he wants to be with Rachel. There is a part where Quinn was going to tell Mr. Schue about Rachel and Kurt's sneak out ( showing that she's not the good girl yet), but Santana stops her, saying she cannnot destroy a big part of what they worked for (glee club). At the end of the episode, she greets Rachel and Finn in a happy, friendly way as they arrive at the glee club meeting, showing they are on good terms. Quinn also holds Santana back from attacking Rachel after they lose Nationals. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Rachel tells Quinn that she missed having her around in Glee club, and that she doesn't like seeing Quinn so sad. Quinn looks as if she is moved by Rachel's words, but does not want her friends to see. Pot O' Gold During the song Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), they dance with each other on the tabletops (Quinn has returned to Glee since the events of The Purple Piano Project) and they seem to be enjoying themselves.They also looking each other. The First Time Along with the rest of the Glee girls, Quinn gives Rachel some friendly advice on if she should lose her virginity to Finn. Quinn advises against it (most likely because of her own experiences, what with her pregnancy, etc.), though Rachel eventually goes through with it anyway. I Kissed a Girl During the I Kissed a Girl number, Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel, with both of them backing up/singing with Santana. Hold on to Sixteen Quinn tells Rachel her plans to get Shelby fired and to get Beth back. Rachel tries to convince her not to do it. At the end of the episode, Quinn thanks Rachel for stopping her from doing something she would have regretted for her entire life and asks for advice on college, saying that she's thinking of applying to Yale. They regard each other as 'kind of friends'. Quinn asks Rachel for a favor which ends up being so they can get the Troubletones to rejoin New Directions. Michael Rachel goes to Quinn for advice on her answer about Finn's proposal. Quinn advises Rachel to say no, because Finn will only hinder Rachel following her dreams, though Rachel later says yes. Quinn is the only person known to have been told about the proposal, and she keeps it a secret. Rachel is the first person Quinn shows her Yale acceptance letter to, and they share a hug. This is also the first hug Rachel has given anyone without warning them first, with exception of Finn. Heart When Finn and Rachel announce to the Glee Club that they are engaged, Quinn and Kurt are immediately against the idea. Quinn tells them that they are too young for that kind of commitment. Rachel then "uninvites" her (and Kurt) to the wedding, saying that she would have loved to have seen Quinn in a bridesmaids' dress, Quinn looks disappointed at this fact. Even though she is against the wedding Quinn still performs Stereo Hearts with The God Squad, a song sent to Rachel from Finn. On My Way Quinn shares a look with Rachel before they perform at Regionals, when Finn announces that they are getting married after the competition. Quinn tells Rachel that if she's happy, she respects Rachel's decision to marry Finn and asks if she could be one of her bridesmaids, the two then hug. However, in a deleted scene, Quinn tells Rachel that she's making a horrible choice and refuses to watch Rachel ruin her life by marrying Finn. She later goes home to pick up her bridesmaids dress and Rachel holds up the wedding waiting for Quinn. Rachel and Quinn text each other while Quinn ends up running a stop sign to answer Rachel, texting 'on my way', causing her to end up in a car accident when a truck drives into the side of her car. Big Brother Rachel goes to Finn and tells him that she can't stop thinking about Quinn. Quinn arrives telling her that she is happy which made Rachel almost tear up at the end of it. Later on in the library, Rachel sobs in regret that it was her wedding that caused Quinn to end up like this. Quinn reassures her that it's okay and they share a hug. Throughout most of the conversation, they are seen holding hands and smiling at one another. Dance With Somebody The glee girls are gathered in the bathroom, questioning Quinn about her duet, Saving All My Love For You, and her relationship with Joe. Rachel, along with the rest of the gang, believes there is something going on between the pair. When Quinn states the Joe wouldn't be interested in her; Rachel apologizes. Quinn says she doesn't want people to use that tone around her since she believes that there is no reason for someone to be interested in her. Rachel looks visibly upset at this news. Prom-asaurus Finn and Quinn are nominated for Prom King and Queen respectfully, and decide to campaign together. This partnership was unbeknownst to Rachel, who is horrified by it because she doesn't want to see Quinn dancing with her fiance. At prom, after Rachel has calmed down over the matter, she apologizes for her behavior to Quinn. Rachel then goes on to ask Quinn if she really knew how much she meant to her. Rachel tells Quinn that she was everything Rachel wanted to be and still thought of her as beautiful. Rachel concludes that out of everything that she has accomplished in high school, becoming friends with Quinn was the most important and that she voted for her as Prom Queen. Santana then yells at Quinn as she passes by for her and Rachel to stop making out and for Quinn to get to the Spanish room, so they can count the ballots. When Santana and Quinn have both counted the ballots for Prom King and Queen, it appears that Quinn has won by one vote. Quinn asks Santana if that is what they want to leave behind, and instead they rig the votes so Rachel has won alongside Finn. During Take My Breath Away, Quinn and Santana are watching at Rachel dancing with Finn and Rachel is pleasantly surprised and delighted that Quinn is able to walk, cheering her on as she sings. Goodbye Quinn is seen walking into the bathroom as Rachel does her makeup, telling her that it was funny that another student had told her to never change, because if they hadn't changed, they would've never been friends. Rachel adds that she still can't believe that they're friends. Quinn gives her a metropass from New York to New Haven, say that they should stay in touch, and then they hug. Quinn is seen saying goodbye to Rachel at the train station. Songs Duets *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty by West Side Story/TLC. (Born This Way) Sang Together (In A Group Number) *Express Yourself by Madonna. (The Power Of Madonna) *Toxic by Britney Spears. (Britney/Brittany) *The Only Exception by Paramore. (Britney/Brittany) *One of Us by Joan Osborne. (Grilled Cheesus) *Dammit Janet by The Rocky Horror Picture Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *Marry You by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *Last Christmas by Wham. (A Very Glee Christmas) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen by Traditional. (A Very Glee Christmas) *Afternoon Delight by Starland Vocal Band. (Sexy) *Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *We Are Young by fun. (Hold on to Sixteen) *We Are The Champions by Queen. (Nationals) Related Songs *Take a Bow by Rihanna (Showmance) *Dog Days Are Over by Florence & The Machine. (Special Education) *Get It Right by Glee. (Original Song) *Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac. (Rumours) *Never Can Say Goodbye by Jackson 5. (Michael) *Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. (Heart) *Here's To Us by Halestrom. (On My Way) *Take My Breath Away by Berlin. (Prom-asaurus) *It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion. (Nationals) Quotes Trivia *Quinn probably bullied Rachel before Pilot, since she admitted to drawing pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom. *The first sign of friendship between them was in Sectionals. *Despite the often antagonistic relationship, both Quinn and Rachel have said that they don't hate each other. *Both have had three boyfriends: Rachel - Puck, Jesse, and Finn, Quinn - Finn, Puck, and Sam. They have two mutual ex-boyfriends: Puck and Finn. *Both have been the ones to break up with Puck in their relationship with him. *Both of them have cheated on Finn with Puck. *Quinn and Rachel have very opposite home lives. Quinn grew up in a conservative, two parent home, while Rachel is from a more liberal home and has two gay dads. *During the filming of the first thirteen episodes of Season One, Lea Michele and Dianna Agron shared an apartment for less than 6 months. In September 2009 they moved in to their own apartments. *Lea and Dianna are great friends in real life. *Dianna and Lea are both aware of the so called "relationship" known as Faberry. Mostly they think of it as "funny" but seem thankful for the fans supporting their characters. Dianna thinks of Faberry "as flattering as hell". She has also been known to say "Quinn could always go gay". *In February 2012, Quinn and Rachel were nominated into E!Online's 'Best TV Couples Poll'. They were up against 64 other couples and made it to the final round, up against Castiel and Dean from Supernatural. The online traffic from the voting was so unexpectedly large that the website eventually crashed. Ultimately, Faberry won with 177,769 votes. *After it was revealed that the Faberry scene, that was featured in the promo, had been cut from episode On My Way, #DontCutFaberry and Faberry were both trending on twitter. **Also, on Wednesday 18th April 2012, "Faberry" was trending again on twitter, as well as #ReplaceGleeSongswithFaberry which was the #1 worldwide trend. **On August 1st, Ryan Murphy released on Twitter the deleted Klane Box Scene that was suppose to air on Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Faberry fans then began to message Ryan Murphy on Twitter to release the bridesmaid scene cut from On My Way and #ReleaseFaberry began to trend on Twitter. *While Quinn sings Never Can Say Goodbye, a picture is shown of Finn next to Rachel. Rachel's face is covered, so it just shows Finn, showing that this was a picture from Season One. *Both have been members of the Celibacy Club, and at one point were the only two student members. *Rachel claims to have envied Quinn, as mentioned several times. Gallery tumblr_lnex9pT8V21qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page1 tumblr_lnexa0FNqm1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page2 tumblr_lnexabDPvC1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page3 tumblr_lnexbfI5ST1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page4 tumblr_lnexbo0kor1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page5 00009.jpg 2eya06t.jpg Q&r.jpg|No Air Gleequinnandrachel-87047.jpeg Rachel-quinn-theatricality.jpg Rachel-quinn season1.jpg Tumblr lzv5hhNZNS1ql7opio1 500.gif Quinn-rach.jpg 00009.jpg Faberryfaberryfaberry.jpg|Quinn's HEART-COVERED picture of Rachel. Faberrysoulmates2.png Faberrysoulmates3.png Faberrysoulmates4.png 618w_glee_s03_e08_4.jpg glee rachel vs quinn.jpg Glee - Quinn.jpg rachel-quinn-finn-finn-and-quinn-8323758-1010-702.jpg Rachel_Quinn_prom.jpg Quinn-Rachel_Throwdown-quinn-fabray-8673505-400-312.jpg quinn_rachel.jpg glee22img26.jpg jGJFf.jpg I_Kissed_A_Gil_Faberry.png images bvcxcvb.jpg imagesdcvbnmkjhg.jpg img-thingzxcvbnmnbvcxcvbnm.jpg darren-criss-glee-naya-rivera-quinn-fabray-rachel-berry-Favim.com-335296.jpg glee2180246.jpg faberry_mtivational_poster_by_bantastic-d3bp0zz.jpg FABR.jpg Faberryprom.png Faberru.png Faberry_Hug.png tumblr_m1ur8wjFno1qi48smo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1p9wv6wtV1qgkj12o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1cg8aHVaw1qgkj12o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lidheemD1q1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m07l5iok2a1r8brewo1_500.png tumblr_lzz3n4BwVM1r8brewo1_500.png tumblr_lzmdr0rswb1r8brewo1_500.png Faberry_OnMyWaytumblr_m3x4r3fEuR1qa165wo3_250.png Achele_Faberry_Together.png tumblr_lwul4jCl7b1r69p5xo1_500.png tumblr_lwul4jCl7b1r69p5xo2_500.png Bad romance.gif G5_39.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn-Rachel_Relationship img-thingqr.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn-Rachel_Relationship quinn_rachel.jpg|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn-Rachel_Relationship AYWIFaberry.jpg Faberry_Michael.png DYWTMFaberry.jpg FaberryConflicts.gif FaberryProm.gif IFPFaberry.jpg IFPFaberry2.jpg IFPFaberry3.jpg IKAGFaberry.jpg KHOFaberry.jpg Faberry_SomebodyToLove.jpg tumblr_lm2e7wujFc1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm0yym7Eun1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll8zd0sQzV1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_ll91vt6pul1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkdtcqcfzu1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk81caDOgE1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lk5wqtetl51qi9rnjo1_500.jpg Faberry_NightOfNeglect.jpg tumblr_ljyyklMvSu1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lji4gaH6Af1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljgex2Ju7g1qi9rnjo1_500.jpg F_OriginalSong.jpg F_Throwdown.jpg F_Comeback.jpg F_Duets.jpg F_Sexy.jpg F_Sexy2.jpg F_Sexy3.jpg F_OriginalSong2.jpg F_Duets2.jpg F_Sectionals.jpg F_DeletedScene.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships